<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ENGRA 6A by iyam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258872">ENGRA 6A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyam/pseuds/iyam'>iyam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>academia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Outsider, Physical Abuse, Professor Gaang, Punching, Sleuthing students, an attempt at it at least, but is this crack?, college level cursing, college students have no sense of privacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyam/pseuds/iyam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka and Zuko are both professors and every year their students are more focused on figuring out if they’re dating than on their actual assignments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>academia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i think i miss actually being at college for some stupid reason and this was created.</p><p>i attempted to keep a timeline but i gave up half way so if the dates and times don't work out then please just suspend your belief in the passage of time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From: sokk@hu.com<br/>
To: ENGR6A-9245</p><p>Hello!</p><p>Welcome to Introduction to Engineering! I’m Professor Sokka, but you guys can just call me Sokka. I’m really excited to start teaching you guys about the cool fundamentals of engineering and to be one of your first professors at this university. </p><p>I have attached the syllabus to this email and the Canvas site should be up and running soon, so please check those out as soon as possible so you’re aware of all the due dates and exam dates. </p><p>If you have any questions please don’t hesitate to email me or come to my office hours.</p><p>Thank you,</p><p>Sokka</p><p>
  <i>Sent 8/14 3:27 PM</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>ENGR 6A</b>
</p><p>
  <i>August 17th  9:39 PM</i>
</p><p>Samantha M. has added 30+ others </p><p>Samantha: hey, saw the fb post about making a chat for intro to engineering with prof sokka</p><p>Kevin: yoooo! thnks sam. anyone else excited to finally start college? sorta scared tbh</p><p>Soobin: Apparently the profs nice so it shouldn’t be too bad</p><p>Brian: Yo! Party at kappa sigma! Starting at 9! Come on over! </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>August 21st 12:36 AM</i>
</p><p>Riley: fuck </p><p>Riley: was there an assignment due tonight???  </p><p>Riley: ahsdfjoash fucking messing up on sylabus week what a greAt way to start the Year</p><p>Kevin: yeah, there was a mastering assignment due at midnight</p><p>Kevin: but yo! It’s okay the hw’s not that much of the grade </p><p>Paul: Oh, I missed it too.<br/>
<i>(5+ people have reacted with a thumbs up to this message)</i></p><p>Paul: Wait it seems like a lot of us missed the assignment. I’ll e-mail the professor and see if he’ll possibly give an extension. </p><p>Samantha: paul has volunteered to be tribute</p><p>Samantha: paul we love you</p><p>----</p><p>From: paulkac@hu.com<br/>
To: sokk@hu.com</p><p>Hello, </p><p>I hope you are doing well. I am Paul Kach, a student in your ENGR 6A class, section 9245. I, along with multiple other students in the class, were not aware that the first homework assignment was due tonight. To help us all be able to start college and the class on the right foot, could you please extend the deadline this one time? </p><p>Thank you so much for your time. </p><p>Sincerely, </p><p>Paul Kach </p><p>
  <i>Sent: 8/21 12:51 AM</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>ENGR 6A</b>
</p><p><i>August 21  12:54 AM</i><br/>
</p><p>Paul: Does the professor not have a last name? </p><p>Samantha: ??? </p><p>Samantha: wait shit yeah wtf he never gave us one</p><p>Adam: i’ve looked him up on the school site too and all it gives is just Professor Sokka</p><p>Paul: I felt awkward calling him by his first name so I just said hello.</p><p>Samantha: lmaoo</p><p>---</p><p>From: sokk@hu.com</p><p>To: paulkac@hu.com</p><p>Hey Paul, </p><p>Don’t worry about it. Extended the deadline till Monday the 24th. Have fun!</p><p>Also, you kids need to go to bed earlier.</p><p>- Sokka</p><p>
  <i>Sent  8/21 2:13 AM</i>
</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>ENGR 6A</b>
</p><p>
  <i>August 22 8:14 AM</i>
</p><p>(Paul has sent a screenshot)</p><p>Paul: The professor extended the deadline till Monday. </p><p>Kevin: prof sokka’s the og yo. @riley </p><p>Riley: OH THANK GOD. </p><p>Riley: ah yeah he just sent out a message through Canvas</p><p>Samantha: lol he tells us to go to bed when he’s awake at like 2 </p><p>
  <i>(Samantha has changed the chat to ProfSokkas the OG)</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProfSokkas the OG</b>
</p><p><i>August 24 11:51 AM</i> </p><p>Tay: YALL DID YOU SEE THE E L E C T R I C I T Y WHEN THAT OTHER PROFESSOR WALKED IN</p><p>Samantha: lmaoooooo yeah the tension was so thicc </p><p>Tyler: Wait what</p><p>Kevin: half way through today’s lecture another professor walked in and started talking to the prof for a good 5 minutes before he just stalked back out</p><p>Kevin: i was sitting in the back tho so i couldn’t hear what exactly but it looked hella heated</p><p>Tay: loll i was in the Front  they were basically whisper yelling about something about their office and a boomerang and a cup of tea</p><p>Ollie: Bros wait</p><p>Ollie: Bros i just talked to my sister who had the class last year </p><p>Ollie: That was probs professor sozin from the lit department </p><p>Olie: Apparently there’s a whole thing with them. there’s a rumor that there’s a school wide bet about them being in a relationship or not</p><p>Samantha: LOL so glad i took this class instead of the one with jeong-jeong</p><p>Kylie: We should stay out of our professor’s love life. It’s really unprofessional you guys.</p><p>Kevin: kylie while i respect your opinion, this is the only thing making this class interesting. don’t ruin it for the rest of us</p><p>Kylie: Just saying. </p><p>Tay: there was s p i c e i tell you</p><p>Tyler: Gdmt i slept in and missed it</p><p>Samantha: i guess it sucks to suck tyler </p><p>Tyler: Luv ya too samantha</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>Weekly Engineering Department Newsletter</b>
</p><p><b>Monday, August 24th</b>  </p><p>Firstly, congratulations on starting this new semester and new year. I hope that this year is productive both in regards to stimulating the young minds of our students and your own personal research.</p><p>Secondly, I wanted to thank you all for being so patient with us as we figure out the issue of offices. Walberg Hall has been closed for remodeling causing there to not be enough office space for each faculty member this year. Unfortunately, admin did not inform us of this early enough for us to be able to come up with alternative plans. We have been forced to share with the literature department for at least the semester. You should have received an email with more information if this change impacted you. Again, thank you so much for all of your cooperation and patience. </p><p>There will be Donuts with Professors again.. [read more]</p><p>---<br/>
<b>Boom and Fire</b></p><p><i>August 24th  12:13 PM</i> </p><p>Sokka: zukooooo im sorry</p><p>Sokka: i know you’re in class right now</p><p>Sokka: but honestly! i didn’t mean to leave my boomerang just lying around</p><p>Sokka; im sorry you tripped and fell! and spilled your tea!!</p><p>Sokka: besides it’s really suki’s fault! she’s part of admin and so she’s at fault for not giving the head of the department enough time and now we have to share</p><p>Sokka: but let me make it up to you!</p><p>
  <i>August 24th 3:34 PM</i>
</p><p>Zuko: Oh, you’re going to be making it up to me</p><p>Sokka: now i feel unsafe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids have their first midterm and the sleuthing begins.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apparently, i can't math and that's why the chapter count went up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ProfSokkas the OG</b>
</p><p>
  <i>September 2 2:23 PM</i>
</p><p>Samantha: is anyone going to office hours today?</p><p>Paul: I am. Why?</p><p>Samantha: lol too scared to go and then end up being the only one there </p><p>Kevin: yo, that’s a mood </p><p>Kevin: you two wanna :) share any info :) the prof gives ? </p><p>Samantha: sure kevin </p><p>Kevin: lit</p><p>Samantha: and then you have to go for me next week </p><p>Kevin: fuck</p><p>
  <i>2:45 PM</i>
</p><p>Samantha: you guys i think paul and i figured out what was happening last week with the other prof</p><p>Samantha: we’re here at OH and prof sozin’s here too. apparently they have to share an office for the semester and it is cramped af</p><p>Tay: hohohoohohhooh</p><p>Kevin: when you ask samantha for engineering info and she comes through with the class gossip instead </p><p>Samantha: take what i give you kevin</p><p>Tyler: And they were officemates</p><p>Tay: oh my god they were officemates </p><p>Paul: Sam and I made a google doc with all the topics we talked about in OH today.</p><p>Paul: Give this message a thumbs up and I’ll share it with you.<br/><i>(30+ people have given this message a thumbs up)</i> </p><p>---</p><p>ENGR 6A OH</p><p>September 2nd </p><p>- First midterm will definitely have safety questions on it <br/>- According to professor sozin, professor sokka always puts at least five of these questions after a year where the kids messed up bad in lab<br/>- Apparently the professor got in trouble for that<br/>- Make sure to go over training videos provided in the syllabus <br/>- Prof sozin keeps s m i l i n g at prof <br/>- The prof doesn’t seem to have a last name???? We asked???? He just laughed???</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>ProfSokkas the OG</b>
</p><p>
  <i>September 2nd 2:55 PM</i>
</p><p>Kevin: yo! thanks paul</p><p>Kevin: sam did you write the extra juicy tidbits </p><p>Samantha: feel like it was important what can i say</p><p>Tyler: ….prof sozin sure seems to know a lot about prof parks</p><p>Soobin: apparently they’ve been friends for a long time</p><p>Soobin: one of the upperclassmen in this club I joined has prof sozin as his mentor and he was telling me that they’ve known each other since high school </p><p>Tay: is that so…..</p><p>Kylie: We have the first midterm next week right?</p><p>Brad: We do?</p><p>Paul: Yes, it’s next week on Wednesday. </p><p>Kylie: Anyone want to make a study group session? <br/><i>(4 people have given this message a thumbs up)</i></p><p>Tay: …..i still think there’s something up</p><p>---</p><p>ENGR 6A MIDTERM 1 </p><p>You have an hour to complete the multiple choice and free response section of this test. Please write legibly. You’ve got this! Good luck!</p><p>1. What PPE should you be wearing at all times in the lab? </p><p>(Questions continued on next page)</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>ProfSokka the OG</b>
</p><p>
  <i>September 9th 12:03 PM</i>
</p><p>Tyler: Prof Sozin was right</p><p>Brad: holy fuck that was hard pls tell me that wasn’t just hard for me</p><p>Kevin: There were exactly five safety questions wtf</p><p>Kevin: and yo @brad :( it was hard for me too bud</p><p>Samantha: may the curve be thiccccccccc </p><p>----</p><p>From:  sokk@hu.com<br/>To: ENGR6A-9245</p><p>Hey class, </p><p>Congratulations on finishing your first midterm! The average was a 72% which is pretty on par with all other years. You guys should be very proud of yourselves! Your individual scores should be out on Canvas within the hour. </p><p>I’m going to also remind you guys that curves will be applied at the end of the semester. If you feel like you didn’t do as well as you would have liked, don’t worry! Come to OH and we can talk about it and answer any questions you might have. </p><p>-Sokka</p><p>
  <i>Sent 9/9 6:24 PM</i>
</p><p>--- </p><p>
  <b>ProfSokkas the OG</b>
</p><p><i>September 9 6:30 PM</i> </p><p>Soobin: Wow, he grades really fast</p><p>Kevin: right??? Like how</p><p>Kevin: the ta’s said they don’t help with grading??</p><p>Tay:...hm.</p><p>Samantha: rip that curve tho</p><p>---</p><p>ENGR 6A Office Hours 9/14</p><p>Prof Sokka’s (+ Prof Sozin’s) Tips for Studying  </p><p>- Review notes daily <br/>- Do the hw ahead of time<br/>- Apparently we have to sleep on time …… k prof sozin u were lookin straight at prof sokka<br/>- Drinking tea is of utmost importance (prof sokka called it hot leaf juice and sozin just glared) </p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>The P(rof).I.</b>
</p><p>
  <i>September 14th 5:56 PM</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tay has added Samantha, Kevin, Paul, and Tyler</i>
</p><p>Tay: alright gays let’s get crackin</p><p>Paul: What is this?</p><p>Tay: this is where the real work gets done</p><p>Tay: we’re detectiving </p><p>Samantha: whether the profs are officemates or Officemates? </p><p>Tay: exactly...</p><p>Tyler: First things first my bros.</p><p>Tyler: Can we figure out prof sozins first name im getting whack vibes from “sozin”</p><p>Kevin: sozin has not passed the vibe check? </p><p>Tyler: Sozin has definitely failed the vibe check</p><p>Samantha: apparently it’s zuko</p><p>Tyler: zuko has passed the vibe check</p><p>Tay: lit. anyway didn’t want to spam that chat and besides we’re really the only mains talkin</p><p>Tay: this shall be dedicated to finding out whether our profs are Together or Not </p><p>Paul: This might be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this one was so short, but to make up for it, the next chapter's gonna be Longer. thank you guys for the comments and kudos on the last chapter, they really made my day. hope that y'all enjoyed and have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids have a substitute professor, go to office hours, and find some stuff on the internet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>college is getting close and im forgetting why i ever missed it. </p>
<p>a major big thank you to my best bud @dittydipity on tumblr who helped out with all these chapters. most of the funny bits are her because she is infinitely more funny than i will ever be. she doesn't post atla stuff but she's hilarious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One Brain Cell</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>September 21st 3:47 AM</i>
</p>
<p>Boomerman: I, the amazing and all powerful Sokka, am sick as fuck </p>
<p>Fireman: Guess your immune system isn’t amazing or powerful.</p>
<p>Boomerman: stfu zuko you probs got me sick </p>
<p>SugarQueen: It’s three in the morning. </p>
<p>Boomerman: my own sister :(((( </p>
<p>Boomerman: i don’t want to cancel class and OH for the kids thooooo</p>
<p>BadassFan: Just have zuko do it. He’s done it a bunch of times before </p>
<p>BadassFan: And if he really got you sick, then it’s payback. </p>
<p>Boomerman: :)))) zuko :))))</p>
<p>Fireman: Fine. </p>
<p>Boomerman: love ya </p>
<p>MelonLord: go tf to sleep or i’ll take out your shins tomorrow </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>From:  sokk@hu.com<br/>
To: ENGR6A-9245</p>
<p>Hey class, </p>
<p>I am so goddamn sick right now and sadly I will not be able to grace you with my magnificent presence today. The lovely Professor Zuko will be teaching y’all tomorrow and leading my OH. Don’t worry, he’s a genius and knows his shit. </p>
<p>See y’all whenever I feel less like dying.</p>
<p>-Sokka</p>
<p>
  <i>Sent  9/21 4:01 AM</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The P(rof).I.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>September 21st 9:23 AM</i>
</p>
<p>Paul: Professor Sozin will be teaching us today. </p>
<p>Tay: i think you meant The Lovely Professor Zuko</p>
<p>Kevin: and the plot thickens</p>
<p>Tay: sit in the front with me today!<br/>
<i>(4 people have reacted to this message with a thumbs up)</i></p>
<p>---</p>
<p><b>ProfSokkas the OG</b> </p>
<p><i>September 21st 10:13 AM</i> </p>
<p>Brian: yO! Was anyone gonna tell me that the other prof man has a hugeass scar on his face?? </p>
<p>Kylie: Let’s not comment on the physical appearances of our professors</p>
<p>Brian: chill, it looks hella cool</p>
<p>Vanessa: this professor’s cute ;) </p>
<p>Brad: prof sokkas better lookin. </p>
<p>Brad: The tan skin and crystal blue eyes ~~</p>
<p>Vanessa: valid</p>
<p>Vanessa: but this profs voice ~~</p>
<p>Brad: valid </p>
<p>Kylie: Oh my god you guys.</p>
<p>Kevin: do i need to start a horny jail?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The P(rof).I.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>September 21st 11:03 AM</i>
</p>
<p>Samantha: we’re all going to OH today</p>
<p>Tay: yesssss </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>ENGR 6A OH</p>
<p>
 September 21st
</p>
<p>
  <i>Doc has been shared with Samantha M., Tay P.,  Kevin L., Tyler B.</i>
</p>
<p>- Make sure to look at both fluid static and dynamics<br/>
- Someone ask him about prof sokka…….sam u do it saM d o  I T Nvm pauL tYPE THIS ALL DOWN WE GOTTA ANALYZE LATER </p>
<p>      - S: wow prof sozin i thought you were a lit prof</p>
<p>      - PZ:  oh pls, call me prof zuko. I studied a little bit of engineering before i switched to lit……….and i’ve heard sokka practice this lecture so many times ive memorized it</p>
<p>      - Sam: oh thats cool  &gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;. LMAO SAM YOU’RE SO BAD AT THIS</p>
<p>      - Tyler: prof is this a boomerang? </p>
<p>      - PZ: yes, this one was a gift from sokka. We actually met in highschool because he hit me in the head with one. </p>
<p>      - Tay: he what </p>
<p>      - PZ: hit me in the head, yes. He was still learning how to use it. Hit himself in the head a few times afterward but now he’s pretty good at it</p>
<p>      - Kev: thats pretty dope </p>
<p>      - Tay: and you both decided to become professors? I mean…… how did you choose your career</p>
<p>      - PZ: ah, well, sokka actually helped me decide to move into lit since i love plays so much but i was first planning on joining my father’s company. Don’t worry, you guys have time to find what you want to do.</p>
<p>      - PZ: do you guys want some jasmine tea? My uncle taught me that tea is the solver of all problems.<br/>
- PAUL ANSWER HIM YOU DERP</p>
<p>      - Paul: yes.<br/>
- PAUL LMAO</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The P(rof).I.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>September 21st 5:07 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Samantha: aw he’s gonna buy soup for the professor </p>
<p>Kevin: dudes did any of you see what the prof sokka was saved as??</p>
<p>Kevin: it was a bunch of random emojis </p>
<p>Tyler: Professional relationship my beautiful ass </p>
<p>Tay: hmm but it could still be a very strong friendship. </p>
<p>Tay: we need more evidence </p>
<p>Kevin: btw @paul ur transcript taking is fantastic </p>
<p>Paul: Thank you, Kevin. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p><b>WEATHER APP</b> </p>
<p>SEPTEMBER 29TH </p>
<p>8:00 AM: Cloudy, 54°F<br/>
9:00 AM: Cloudy, 59°F<br/>
…</p>
<p>1:00 PM: Drizzling, 59°F<br/>
2:00 PM: Raining, 61°F<br/>
…</p>
<p>5:00 PM: Cloudy, 55°F</p>
<p>[APP REFRESHING . . . ]</p>
<p>5:00 PM: Raining, 53°F </p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>
  <b>The P(rof).I.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>September 29th 5:25 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Kevin: i’m walking to my last class and I saw Prof Zuko just standing under this awning</p>
<p>Kevin: he looked like he got soaked in the sudden pour down</p>
<p>Kevin: was gonna say hi and then saw this flash of blue just running down towards him</p>
<p>Tyler: Bro, was it professor sokka??????????????</p>
<p>Kevin: IT WAS</p>
<p>Kevin: he was holding a big jacket and an umbrella</p>
<p>Tyler: Bro jUst oNe (1) umbrella???</p>
<p>Kevin: yup. looks like they were sharing</p>
<p>Tyler: Wow we love sharing umbrellas what happened next</p>
<p>Kevin: no idea i left to get to class</p>
<p>Tyler: Ah legitness have fun in class</p>
<p>Kevin: yo thanks my dude </p>
<p>
  <i>October 3rd 12:13 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Tay: ...i was procrastinating on my essay and i found this gem of a subreddit</p>
<p>
  <i>Tay shared a link to r/themysteriesofzukka</i>
</p>
<p>Tay: looks like there’s a whole subreddit dedicated to this, we aren’t alone </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>r/themysteriesofzukka</b>
</p>
<p><i>Moderator pieboi added a picture file “gayevdience5829”</i> </p>
<p><i>May 5th</i><br/>
<b>[MOD] pieboi</b>: yo my children. look at professor sokka’s face and tell me those aren’t the phattest heart eyes youve seen on someone </p>
<p>	<b>Rabbithole</b>: find u a man that looks at u like prof sokka looks at<br/>
prof zuko</p>
<p><i>April 17th</i><br/>
<b>Chikentendous</b>: Hewwo, hewwo. I bring with me a pretty cool story, I was running around the campus at night cause it was too hot during the day. And who do I see taking a nighttime stroll through the rose gardens. You guessed it! Our dear wonderful Professor Sokka and Zuko. It was around like 8, and Prof Sokka had his arm around Prof Zuko. Seemed like it was really peaceful. </p>
<p><i>April 1st</i><br/>
<b>Toelocker</b>: prof zuko was drinking tea in class when he suddenly spit it all out, unfortunately all over his macbook. I was sitting near where he was lecturing and heard him grumble Sokka under his breath and then he ended class early. I’m betting that there was salt in his drink. Guess prof sokka likes april fools tricks. </p>
<p>	<b>Whackadoodledoo</b>: or was it something else :)<br/>
<b>[MOD] pieboi</b>: don’t make me ban you, strike 1 creepydoodledoo </p>
<p><b>Randomoclock</b>: Lmaoo i think this is why prof zuko came into prof sokka's office hours and just sat around for a bit, playing around with the stuff on prof sokka’s desk. Then he left and five minutes later prof sokka turns around and just screams bloody murder. There was what looked to be a huge bug sitting inside one of his lampshades lights. The prof was across the room and up a table in no time flat. And then prof zuko walked back into the room laughing his head off. Apparently, he'd put cut outs of bug shapes and put them in the lamp shades to scare prof sokka. </p>
<p><i>February 15th</i><br/>
<b>ijustwannasleep</b>: I work at the Target out in the city. Normally, I don’t see a lot of professors shopping there. Yesterday, the store was almost closed and I just wanted to go home. I had an assignment due for Professor Sokka class the next day. And then who walks in through the front doors other than Professor Sokka and I think the philosophy professor (Professor Aang? Do none of these profs go by their last names?) They both ran into the store looking half crazed and went straight for the candy aisle before grabbing a bunch, and then running to the cash register when they finally calmed down. Guess Professor Sokka recognized me because he asked me how I was doing, and I was like, “My dude, I am exhausted and don’t wanna do your assignment.” And the Best Man Sokka was like “Oh rip I’ll extend the deadline, don’t worry about it.” Then they left mumbling something between themselves. I don’t know for sure if he’s dating Prof Zuko but i’m fairly sure he’s dating someone, because if they only wanted candy for themselves they would’ve come after Valentine’s Day was over to take advantage of the sales. </p>
<p><i>December 30th</i><br/>
<b>Fallingdowndowndown</b>: This was before winter break. It had just started snowing and I’m fairly sure it was the first snow of the year. I’d gone down out of my dorm to take a look at it and Reddington’s sort of in front of the physical sciences offices and two men ran out of the building and just stared up at the sky as the snow fell. Couldn’t tell exactly who they were, but I’m pretty sure Professor Zuko was one of them. They both played around in the snow for a little bit and then went back inside. </p>
<p>	<b>Pitforpat</b>: There’s a thing about how being with the one you like in the first snow of the season means that true love will blossom between you
<b>[MOD] Yum</b>: Now this one’s adorable, hope whoever they were that they’re still together</p>
<p><i>December 2nd</i>:<br/>
<b>MelodY</b>: Why are you all still talking about this? This is all disrespecting their privacy and borderline stalking. </p>
<p>	<b>[MOD] pieboi</b>: take a chill pill mel. apparently prof sokka’s been made aware of this subreddit and just laughed and called us all madlads<br/>
<b>[MOD] Yum</b>: we have the teacher’s permission! </p>
<p><i>November 30th</i>:<br/>
<b>walliewall</b>: I stayed on campus for Thanksgiving break and saw both professors sparring in a gym in the city I like to frequent. They were going at it with swords, prof sokka had one and prof zuko had two and honestly it was super freaking cool. There was a tiny crowd watching them and a short girl in green yelling insults at the both of them. They continued for a good fifteen minutes before prof zuko somehow got one of his swords under prof sokka’s neck. </p>
<p>	<b>UnI</b>: the inherent eroticism of the blade</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The P(rof).I.</b>
</p>
<p><i>October 3rd 2:01 PM</i> </p>
<p>Tyler: Well bros that was truly a riveting read and i am just getting more and more convinced they’re together</p>
<p>Tay: right???</p>
<p>Kevin: yo i bring with me a wild tale</p>
<p>Tyler: A wild tale you say? do tell my good bro</p>
<p>Kevin: i wanted to figure out what prof sokka’s last name was because i am a curious boy </p>
<p>Tay: and what did you find</p>
<p>Kevin: absolutely nothing</p>
<p>Kevin: found his facebook and it only has a picture of a boomerang and it has his first name is professor and his last name is sokka<br/>
<i>(2 people have reacted to this message with an exclamation)</i></p>
<p>Paul: I found one of his research papers and it’s the same thing, just Professor S. </p>
<p>Tay: was it peer reviewed?</p>
<p>Paul: It was peer reviewed. </p>
<p>Tyler: Maybe he’s an eccentric scientist type??</p>
<p>Tay: honestly...wouldn’t put it past him. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p><b>Boom and Fire</b>:</p>
<p>
  <i>October 5th, 4:34 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Sokka: had a kid come in today and ask me straight up what the hell my last name was </p>
<p>Zuko: …</p>
<p>Zuko: What did you say</p>
<p>Sokka: that it didn’t exist but if he was really that uncomfortable he could pick a last name for me. </p>
<p>Sokka: gave him fire as an example. sokka fire sounds pretty lit right</p>
<p>Zuko: Never say that again.</p>
<p>Sokka: admit it i’m a creative genius</p>
<p>Zuko: You are an incredible dolt</p>
<p>Sokka: but i’m your favorite dolt. </p>
<p>Zuko: I still can’t believe you just basically deleted your last name from existence </p>
<p>Sokka: pays to have a best friend in admin, Suki works her magic </p>
<p>Sokka: and if i can do it, that means you can too, you don’t have to be stuck connected to that asshole</p>
<p>Zuko: I don’t wanna have this conversation again, especially not over text</p>
<p>Sokka: fine, i’ll be there soon. Cuddles?</p>
<p>Zuko: Cuddles</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope y'all liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The kids have their second midterm, Halloween is celebrated, and some shit goes down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>updated the tags cause i have the memory of a goldfish and forgot this was coming up. content warning: people get  punched. there's not a graphic description, but best to know and only proceed if comfortable. </p>
<p>in other news, ozai is a rotten walnut and a complete waste of oxygen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ProfSokkas the OG</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>October 7th, 9:32 AM</i>
</p>
<p>Brad: 2nd midterm yoo!!</p>
<p>Brad: Good luck to everyone</p>
<p>Brad: Party afterward at kappa sigma </p>
<p>Samantha: im gonna need more than luck fuck me uppp </p>
<p>--</p>
<p><b>The P(rof).I.</b> </p>
<p><i>October 7th, 11:10 AM</i> </p>
<p>Tyler: Well, at least that midterm is done</p>
<p>Kevin: you guys up for some food?<br/>
<i>(3 people have reacted to this message with a thumbs up)</i></p>
<p>Paul: Where’s Sam?</p>
<p>Tay: she’s dead. the midterm killed her</p>
<p>Kevin: f</p>
<p>Tyler: f</p>
<p>Paul: F.</p>
<p>Tyler: Rip Sam but we got a lot to talk about</p>
<p>Tyler: We got that Whole Bit with the professors my dudes</p>
<p>Kevin: yeah when tf did prof zuko even get in </p>
<p>Kevin: i barely had time to finish the test and got up to turn it in and poof there he was</p>
<p>Tay: he came in like ten minutes before class ended and just sat down and started grading his own papers</p>
<p>Paul: They grade together? </p>
<p>Tyler: Bros that grade together stay together </p>
<p>Tay: wait do you guys think prof zuko helps grade our tests???</p>
<p>Kevin: is this how he grades super fast without ta help</p>
<p>Paul: He could very easily grade the multiple choice section and he is very knowledgeable in engineering, so he could grade the free response too. It’s entirely possible that he helps out.</p>
<p>Tyler: “Helps out” huh</p>
<p>Tay: 5 min into grading exams n chill when he gives you the look</p>
<p>Tyler: Oh my god</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Canvas Notification 4:32 PM </p>
<p>Submission Posted: Midterm 2, ENGR 6A</p>
<p>Your instructor has released grade changes and …</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><b>The P(rof).I.</b> </p>
<p>
  <i>October 7th 4:33 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Samantha: guess which fucker actually passed this exam </p>
<p>Kevin: was it you!</p>
<p>Samantha: IT WAS ME! </p>
<p>Kevin: yo what a queen! </p>
<p>Samantha: also holy fuck they grade so fast </p>
<p>Kevin: and they chill :)))</p>
<p>Samantha: aojsofjasohgaskjf </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>College Newsletter</b>
</p>
<p><b>Trick or Treat!</b>:  Planning on going trick or treating? Come to the Academics Hill and trick or treat with your professors! Please remember that costumes with dangerous weapons (guns, swords, axes, etc) and masks are not allowed on campus or on Academics Hill. </p>
<p><b>Job Fair</b>: Join us at the Student Center for … [Read More]</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><b>The P(rof).I.</b> </p>
<p>
  <i>Samantha changed the chat name to The Scooby Gang</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Scooby Gang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>October 31st 6:13 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Samantha: put your costumes on bitches we’re going to get dinner and then get candy</p>
<p>Kevin: yo can i come as a cat</p>
<p>Samantha: you do you bb</p>
<p>Samantha: we ride at 7, meet at the southern dining hall<br/>
<i>(4 people have reacted to this message with a thumbs up)</i></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>One Brain Cell</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>October 31st 6:50 PM</i>
</p>
<p>TwinkleToes: Happy Halloween!!!</p>
<p>MelonLorde: time to scare some dumbass kids </p>
<p>SugarQueen: toph no </p>
<p>MelonLorde: toph yes </p>
<p>MelonLorde: gonna give rocks out for candy </p>
<p>Boomerman: and this ^^^^ is why my house is the favorite all these kids need is Large Candy</p>
<p>TwinkleToes: Are you and zuko going to dress up again this year?</p>
<p>Fireman: Unfortunately </p>
<p>Boomerman: sexy vampires ;) </p>
<p>MelonLorde: disgusting </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The Scooby Gang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>October 31st 8:45 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Tay: ..where did you guys go</p>
<p>Paul: Tyler found a friend and is talking to her. We are waiting for him. </p>
<p>Tay: well hurry it up!!</p>
<p>Tay: we found an Amazing thing!</p>
<p>Kevin: ?</p>
<p>Tay: samantha knocked on this one house that was Amazingly decorated </p>
<p>Tay: skeletons and fake spiders + webs and a huge inflatable pumpkin, the whole shebang </p>
<p>Tay: and gUeSS whO answered </p>
<p>Kevin: beyonce</p>
<p>Tay: no u derp </p>
<p>Tay: the professors!!</p>
<p>Tay: they were both dressed up as vampires with fancy coats and capes and fake teeth and all. </p>
<p>Kevin: so they live together???</p>
<p>Paul: They could have just gotten together for Halloween as they are close friends. </p>
<p>Samantha: or they’re just roommates</p>
<p>Kevin: oh my god, they were roommates</p>
<p>Tay: upgraded from officemates to roommates</p>
<p>Paul: Either way, this is not evidence of anything.</p>
<p>Samantha: tru but hurry up they’re giving out king sized candy and there’s a line forming </p>
<p>Kevin: WE’RE COMING</p>
<p>Paul: Kevin is dragging Tyler, could you please share your location?</p>
<p><i>Tay has shared her location</i> </p>
<p>---<br/>
<b>ProfSokkas the OG</b> </p>
<p>
  <i>November 6th 10:45 AM</i>
</p>
<p>SooBin: not gonna complain about class ending early but also wtf </p>
<p>Tyler: The prof seemed really stressed </p>
<p>Brad: yeah he just looked at his phone and sprinted out of there</p>
<p>Brad: hope the bro’s okay </p>
<p>Tyler: Same bro</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The Scooby Gang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>November 6th 10:55 AM</i>
</p>
<p>Kevin: did you guys see the emojis on the phone??</p>
<p>Kevin: i would bet my financial aid that prof zuko was the one calling him </p>
<p>Tay: fuck well it didn’t look good</p>
<p>Tay: ...the prof looked like he was going to kill someone </p>
<p>Samantha: yeah it was lowkey scary </p>
<p>Samantha: do you guys think everythings okay?</p>
<p>Paul: We should probably refrain from speculating on this one topic.<br/>
<i>(4 people have reacted to this message with a thumbs up)</i></p>
<p>Tyler: Yeah this one just feels bad</p>
<p>Tyler: Really hope everythings fine though the professors are so nice<br/>
<i>(4 people have reacted to this message with a thumbs up)</i></p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>URGENT MESSAGE FROM UHPD</b>
</p>
<p>11:31 AM<br/>
Suspect at large for assault and battery. Report any suspicious individuals or activity to authorities. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>
  <b>r/themyseteriesofzukka</b>
</p>
<p><i>November 6th</i><br/>
<b>Thtbtchovrthr</b>:  hey this ones a bit more serious and idk if it should even be here but whtv honestly today has just been wild. I’m in professor zuko’s analysis of shakespeare class and the discussion today was going perfectly fine and then this old dude just walked into the class. He looked rich and like an asshole and he just started spouting a whole lot of shit at professor zuko. honestly, i didn’t understand half of it and the half i did was just homophobic and disgusting, but then the old dude just slaps professor zuko out of fucking nowhere honestly like what the fuck? And then prof sokka just ran into the room and immediately punched the dude and the old dude just left. Idek just. hope the old dude trips off a cliff</p>
<p>	<b>[MOD] yum</b>: we might have to take this post down cause there does seem to be a police investigation but we’ll see. stay safe everyone</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>Fight Club</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>November 6th 2:41 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Suki: How’s your fist?</p>
<p>Sokka: it’s fine, i punched him like you taught me</p>
<p>Sokka: didn’t break my thumb this time </p>
<p>Suki: Proud of you. And proud of Zuko</p>
<p>Sokka: thanks </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>Broity Bro</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>November 6th 6:34 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Aang: hey, heard about what happened. how’re you guys </p>
<p>Sokka: pretty shit tbh aang </p>
<p>Sokka: i want to kill that man</p>
<p>Aang: hm that’s understandable he is despicable </p>
<p>Sokka: zuko says you guys can come over if you want </p>
<p>Aang: we’ll be over in twenty and we’ll bring snacks</p>
<p>Sokka: thanks bro</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The Scooby Gang</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>November 6th 7:39 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Samantha: okay i know we said we’d leave this alone</p>
<p>Samantha: but i googled prof zuko’s last name</p>
<p>Samantha: he’s ozai sozin’s son</p>
<p>Tay: wait the? whack ass ceo of that one weapons company?? </p>
<p>Samantha: the one and the same</p>
<p>Samantha: there’s a whole wikipedia page on their family its really weird</p>
<p>Kevin: woah wtf. is this why prof zuko was studying engineering before??</p>
<p>Tay: …..huh maybe </p>
<p>Tay: wait lmao his great-grandpa made the company and change his last name to be the same as his first name</p>
<p>Tyler: omfg can you get more egotistical than that. absolutely jank. i knew sozin didn’t pass the vibe check</p>
<p>Paul: Hello, I too have been doing research into this instead of doing my work. </p>
<p>Kevin: we love a king that owns up to his procrastination</p>
<p>Paul: Someone went through a lot of trouble to bury reports of child abuse aimed at Ozai Sozin. There are, honestly, some disgusting things in this report, so I’m not going to link it, but Ozai is a horrid and despicable human being. </p>
<p>Tay: ...how bad is it</p>
<p>Paul: He may be the reason for Professor Zuko’s scar. </p>
<p>Tyler: Hmm anyone opposed to OZAI SOZIN CATCHING THESE HANDS </p>
<p>Kevin: HES GONNA CATCH THESE HANDS TOO HOLY FUCK</p>
<p>Samantha: hope he burns in hell </p>
<p>Tay: how about we get a small present for professor zuko instead?</p>
<p>Paul: Jasmine tea might be good. Remember, he said he ran out last OH?</p>
<p>Tay: paul you’re a genius. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>One Brain Cell</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>November 8th, 3:32 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Fireman: I know we complain about how annoying students can be</p>
<p>Fireman: But these kids heard about what happened, were worried about me, and bought me jasmine tea for Uncle’s tea shop </p>
<p>Boomerman: WERE THEY MY KIDS </p>
<p>Fireman: They were.</p>
<p>SugarQueen: Aww, Zuko, that’s really cute </p>
<p>TwinkleToes: Sokka, you can’t take the credit for what they did just because they’re your students. </p>
<p>Boomerman: ...hush it aang </p>
<p>MelonLorde: ok maybe the kids are alright</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the kudos and comments make my day. thank you so much! and a big thank you to dittydipity for being so Great.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The very last midterm, a stakeout, and a group project.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>these oc characters have found a very special place in my heart.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ProfSokkas the OG</b>
</p><p>
  <i>November 11th 5:46 PM</i>
</p><p>Brad: Last midterm tomorrow my dudes </p><p>Soobin: Yup. </p><p>Fatima: was there hw due?</p><p>Soobin: Yup.</p><p>Fatima: shit.<br/>

---</p><p>
  <i>November 12th  12:10 PM</i>
</p><p>Kylie: yo did anyone else see that typo</p><p>Soobin: Professor Sokka must have a meeting.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>The Scooby Gang</b>
</p><p><i>November 12th 12:20 PM</i> </p><p>Tyler: Wtf was that on the second page</p><p>Tay: “...yeah so 11/16 at 8 okay?”</p><p>Tay: it’s like he accidentally typed a text into the test </p><p>Kevin: he does have a mac and an iphone, he could have been texting someone and just did it in the wrong place</p><p>Kevin: i’ve done that when i’m tired, and he does seem to stay up late</p><p>Tyler: Does the professor have a date</p><p>Paul: It could just be plans for a meeting as it does not specify whether it's at night or in the morning. </p><p>Samantha: well then there is only one thing that we can do </p><p>Samantha: who wants to go on a little trip</p><p>Kevin: in our favorite rocket ship?</p><p>Paul: I’m sorry what</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>November 16th 7:30 AM</i>
</p><p>Kevin: why am i awake so early</p><p>Samantha: because kevin, we are detectives </p><p>Kevin: okay so why are we in a bush texting when we’re all next to each other</p><p>Samantha: because we are sleuthing detectives and we are sneaking! </p><p>Kevin: we just look super suspicious now</p><p>Kevin: can i get out</p><p>Samantha: no ❤︎</p><p>Tay: i got stabbed in the eye by a leaf you can handle sitting in some dirt</p><p>Paul: What are we even looking for?</p><p>Tay: this is the building professor sokka tends to have his meetings in. if he comes in at 8 today then it was probably just a meeting. </p><p>Tyler: Then bro why are we here so gdm early</p><p>Samantha: people don’t just show up for meetings at 8 exactly at 8 </p><p>Tyler: They don’t?</p><p>Kevin: wait is that him</p><p>Kevin: is that the professor</p><p>Paul: It does look like him indeed. </p><p>Tyler: He gets to meetings 30 minutes beforehand? Weirdo</p><p>Paul: This means it was simply a meeting plan that was in the text. </p><p>Samantha: noooooooo whyyyyyyy</p><p>Tay: i got sticks up my ass for nothing</p><p>Kevin: fuck it lets go get food later</p><p>Samantha: i have class till 7 pm tonight</p><p>Tyler: Broski why thts so sad</p><p>Kevin: dinner then, lets get out of out of this damn bush</p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>November 16th 7:47 PM</i>
</p><p>Samantha: where are y’all </p><p>Tay: inside the restaurant come on in we’re in the back</p><p>Samantha: lit </p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>November 16th 8:11 PM</i>
</p><p>Kevin: yo yoyooyyooy!</p><p>Kevin: YO</p><p>Paul: Why are you on your phone during our dinner.</p><p>Kevin: why are you?!</p><p>Kevin: anyway its the professors!!! </p><p>Samantha: WOAHHH IT IS </p><p>Samantha: AND ITS A DATE A DATE YALL</p><p>Tay: oh my god has the mystery finally been solved</p><p>Tyler: Wait no</p><p>Tyler: They’re sitting at a table meant for multiple people</p><p>Paul: Look, there’s more people coming in.</p><p>Paul: It’s other professors. I think one of them’s Prof Sokka's sister</p><p>Samantha: noooo! ugh whatever lets just eat dinner. </p><p>Samantha: phones down lets eat </p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>November 16th 8:57 PM </i>
</p><p>Kevin: pretty sure the profs saw us. </p><p>Kevin: prof sokka did a little wave and prof zuko slapped his hand back down </p><p>Tay: cute </p><p>---</p><p>From:  sokk@hu.com<br/>
To: ENGR6A-9245</p><p>Hey class, </p><p>I know you guys are probably not the biggest fans of group projects, but I’m mandated by the program to give at least one every semester because apparently you guys need to learn about working with other people. So, this is your one and only group project. You will need groups of 4 or 5 for this project and will be presenting your final product to the class. I’ve attached the instructions.</p><p>To make you guys hate me less, this project will count as your final, so there won’t be any exams for this class on finals week. </p><p>Have a great Thanksgiving break!</p><p>-Sokka</p><p>
  <i>Sent 11/23 5:13 PM</i>
</p><p>---</p><p><b>The Scooby Gang</b> </p><p>
  <i>November 23rd 8:38 PM</i>
</p><p>Paul: Did you guys see the email the professor sent?</p><p>Samantha: ughhh nooooooooooooo i hate group projects</p><p>Kevin: yo can we do it together?</p><p>Paul: I was hoping so, yes. </p><p>Tay: lit im down</p><p>Tyler: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ </p><p>Tyler: We can start planning during break</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>One Brain Cell</b>
</p><p>
  <i>November 23rd 9:42 PM</i>
</p><p>SugarQueen: Did you guys give your group assignments out? </p><p>BadassFan: Lol, you suckers have to give assignments. Pro’s of being in admin<br/>
<i>(five people have reacted with a thumbs down)</i></p><p>Fireman: I did, and immediately got about ten e-mails with questions and people asking for alternative assignments</p><p>Fireman: I don’t like forcing them to work together</p><p>MelonLord: ah they can suck it up and do it, dw sparky </p><p>Fireman: I hate group projects in general.</p><p>MelonLord: Ah right. Understandable.</p><p>Boomerman: i gave it too</p><p>TwinkleToes: my class and i had a very long discussion about the ethics of group assignments </p><p>SugarQueen: So did you cancel  yours?</p><p>TwinkleToes: no, i got in trouble last year, so i told them it would just be participation points instead</p><p>Boomerman: sneaky bastard</p><p>Boomerman: anyway we’re doing thanksgiving at my place right</p><p>MelonLorde: yup. hope you don’t burn the turkey like last time. </p><p>Boomerman: it was One time!</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>The Scooby Gang</b>
</p><p><i>December 4th 9:12 AM</i> </p><p>Tyler: I’m gonna throw up</p><p>Paul: Why? Our project is great and you’re very good at speaking. And we’re all gonna be presenting together. </p><p>Tyler: Aw bro you’re so sweet</p><p>Samantha: ;-; we’ll do fine but will we ever know if the prof was ever dating. </p><p>Tay: it’ll work out</p><p>Tay: i can feel it </p><p>---</p><p>
  <i>December 4th 11:50 AM</i>
</p><p>Tay: I HATE THEM I H AT E T HEM </p><p>Samantha; LMAOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Kevin: we did all of that sleuthing for nothing</p><p>Tyler: What a semester </p><p>Paul: But at least our presentation went well.<br/>
<i>(4 people have reacted to this with a thumbs up)</i></p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>r/themysteriesofzukka</b>
</p><p><i>December 5th</i><br/>
<b>Thescoobygang</b>: the mystery has been solved kids. we were presenting our project for professor sokka when professor zuko walked in and sat down next to him. Apparently, he likes to come in and watch the students show their creations. We finished our presentation and were answering questions and professor sokka said some pun that we didn’t understand. And then professor zuko just kissed him. Right in front of the whole class. Those two are dating and they are so so very cute together. </p><p><b>[MOD] yum</b>: oh my god these kids have cracked the code. and they wouldve gotten away with it if it weren’t for you meddling kids. </p><p>
  <i>(this discussion has been locked)</i><br/>
<b>
    <i>[CASE CLOSED]</i>
  </b>
</p><p>---</p><p><b>Boom and Fire</b>:</p><p>
  <i>December 5th 3:12 PM</i>
</p><p>Zuko: I still can’t believe i kissed you in front of your students</p><p>Sokka: it’s okay the pun was really good, i would've kissed myself if i could do it</p><p>Sokka: but i’ll just kiss you instead :)</p><p>Zuko: I hate you </p><p>Sokka: love you too babe</p><p>---</p><p><b>RateMyProfessor</b> </p><p>4.8/5 (Overall Quality Based on 76 Ratings)</p><p>Professor Sokka </p><p>92% Would take again | 4.1 Level of Difficulty </p><p>Most Helpful Rating </p><p>December 28th<br/>
This man is the sweetest. He’s really passionate about his subject and cares a lot about his students. He’s definitely understanding of how life sometimes just happens and doesn’t mind extended deadlines if it’s too hard for us. His office hours are really helpful if you’re having a hard time, and he might even show you one of his boomerangs. Professor Zuko might also be there and you can see them being all cute together and you might even be able to hear him complain about the Ember Island Players and how they are ruining some of his favorite plays. Overall, my favorite course this semester and I actually learned a lot too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>why's the group project so vague? because i'm just a sad biology major who knows absolutely Nothing about engineering. </p><p>the last chapter should be out tomorrow or the day after that depending on how much energy.i have it's short but damn i think its my favorite.</p><p>as always, all the love for dittydipity. hope yall liked the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Paul has an internship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and we have arrived at the last chapter. thank you so much for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Three years later</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The Bois</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>May 6th, 8:36 AM </i>
</p>
<p>Kevin: how are ya hanging in there paulie ma boi </p>
<p>Paul: I think today’s the day. </p>
<p>Tyler: Are you sure you wanna do this? you might get arrested. </p>
<p>Paul: The chances are low, I have been given information that will most likely deem me safe <br/>         afterward. </p>
<p>Kevin: ....you’re a brave man paul</p>
<p>Tyler: We’ll go out for drinks with everyone if today goes to plan</p>
<p>Paul: You all will be paying.</p>
<p>Kevin: of course </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>The Bestest Detectives</b>
</p>
<p>
  <i>May 6th, 4:21 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Paul: I did it. </p>
<p>Samantha: ..are you talking about what i think you’re talking about</p>
<p>Tyler: MY BRO PUNCHED OZAI SOZIN IN THE FACE </p>
<p>Paul: I did. It was great. </p>
<p>Tay: oh my god i can’t believe you did it</p>
<p>Tay: you seriously applied for an internship at his company, went up in the ranks, finally got to meet the man, and then punched him</p>
<p>Paul: Yes. </p>
<p>Tay: you really played the long con</p>
<p>Tay: we’re friends with a Legend </p>
<p>Samantha: how the fuck are you not in a police station right now????</p>
<p>Paul: They did try, but Uncle from the tea shop gave me some dirt on Ozai, and the moment I told him, he told the guards to let me go. </p>
<p>Paul: And I was allowed to resign from the position instead of being fired. </p>
<p>Kevin: you’re a mad lad</p>
<p>Paul: It felt nice to do something for Professor Zuko.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p><b>The Husbands</b>: </p>
<p>
  <i> May 6th 7:09 PM</i>
</p>
<p>Zuko: One of your former students punched my father </p>
<p>Sokka: I taught them well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we love paul in this house. </p>
<p>i hope you guys have enjoyed this story. i might add on a "prequel" of sorts looking at the origin of the gaang in the future, but alas, life is whack and i'm not Sure. </p>
<p>hope yall are doing well and continue to be safe and healthy! </p>
<p>also, all the thanks and love for dittydipity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>